How Their Love Came To Be
by Ino2613
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday and Ino finds herself being forced to go to his "birthday party" only to find once again that things aren't what they always seem. One-Shot


_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

"Come on, Mommy. Can't you just let me tie my hair up?" Ino tried twisting her hand back to touch her hair but her mother lightly slapped her hand away.

Typing a purple ribbon into her hair beautifully, she said, "You have to look beautiful for Uchiha Sasuke's birthday." Ino crossed her arms stubbornly and then pouted cutely, fixing her short halter dress.

Tapping the edge of the chair annoyingly she said, "I don't care about his birthday. The teenager is a complete brat sometimes!" she stood up when her mother moved away and she looked at herself in the mirror before nodding, giving her approval.

Her mother smiled. "But you have to admit. He is very handsome," she said, smiling and then pulled the door to the car open for her to go in as her mother seated herself next to her father.

The entire family arrived at the restaurant, only to see the Uchiha family was already there to great them. Ino looked at herself in the mirror and fixed the halter dress that ended a little above her knee. When the family's two sons opened the door for Inoichi and his wife, Ino just pushed her door open to find that the two sons were also there, ready to open the door for her.

Ino looked at the male to the right. "Good morning, Itachi-san." and then she stood there, waiting for a reply but he simply nodded. She turned to the left, seeing a handsome teenager that any girl would long for. The dark characteristics of him making him mysterious and she said, "Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun." she looked into his eyes to find not a single emotion, only to feel the tip of one of his fingers graze lightly on her skin for a split second.

Slowly she made her way to Mikoto and Fugaku, bowing and saying, "Good to see you this morning, Mikoto-sama, Fugaku-sama." she felt the air between the two people lightly change and they exchanged a pair of words.

"You have a very charming, polite, and beautiful daughter," Mikoto said, looking at Ino and then toward Ino's mother. "Itachi, Sasuke, show Ino around would you, before the other guests arrive." she looked at Ino, muttering, "Beautiful," once again.

Ino faked a blush, knowing how to force herself to blush easily after so much practice. She was never really fazed by people calling her beautiful, beautiful women are always called beautiful, smart women are always called smart, but by the outside she had heart 'beautiful' too much to not even be fazed by people calling her it.

Itachi and Sasuke nodded at their mother at the same time and walked into the restaurant, making it seem obviously that they didn't care a bit about the stupid birthday idea at all.

"Go wander if you must," Itachi simply said, and sat down on one of the soft velvet seats, looking at his cell phone as Sasuke walked toward the chef's kitchen, peeking inside to say a few words to the chef before entering.

Ino sighed loudly, and then walked up the stairs without any of the Uchiha males noticing. They might have been extremely handsome, but they had a terrible personality when it came to everything in the world.

After climbing up several flights of stairs she arrived at the third floor, noticing that there were broken bits of wood everywhere, showing that something must have obviously happened in the area that had brought danger.

Sudden footsteps made her heart panic and she felt a sudden force sweep her off her feet and then she was later place back on her feet when darkness was around her. She fixed her skirt around her and then looked up at the person that had clamped a hand over her mouth.

The footsteps faded and she looked up to see Sasuke, her heart beating faster. "You shouldn't be up here," he said, and then sat down in the small area of space that was allowed. "Sit down."

"No, I'm going to get my dress dirty." she patted the edge of it and then realized that at the height that he was at, he was allowed to see her thighs and she immediately sat down on one of the cardboard boxes beside her.

Darkness blinded her eyes and she leaned against the wall thinking, feeling Sasuke move beside her and then slowly took Ino's shoulders, holding her close to him as she felt her eyelids droop down. Sasuke looked at Ino as she slowly fell asleep; surprised that she would even do such a thing in the arms of a teenager that she didn't even know so well.

He admired her. Her hair was much softer than it already looked like and he kept softly touching time after time. Only a thin line of light was seen and he stared at it before looking at her face, only to make out mostly her lip shape and eyes.

Only after half an hour that felt like eternity, Itachi opened the door light shining onto Ino made her wake up suddenly, moving away from Sasuke's arms and then twisting an arm back to touch the ribbon her hair.

"Well, everything was going fine, the guests came and when they finally realized birthday boy was gone, along with blonde Yamanaka all hell broke loose," Itachi said, and then reached into his pocket to take out two silver guns, handing one to each of them.

Ino stared at the gun that was handed toward her. "What? Why? I don't even know how to shoot someone with this!" she nearly screamed when her hand slipped on the trigger and it shot at the floor.

Itachi nodded his head. "I've done research on this restaurant, Mother didn't. A man was murdered here just a month ago. After I mentioned the third floor out loud, the chef threw his butcher knife at me." he rolled his eyes. "Then everyone began fighting with employees here." he looked at Sasuke and then to Ino. "Looks like you've already picked out your bride."

Turning around, Sasuke reached for the handle of the door and pointed his gun out to shoot bullets several times before closing the door, hearing a groan of pain. Both of their faces looked as if they had done it so many times before.

Sasuke opened the door wide, poking his head obviously out and when he heard footsteps running toward him Itachi shot his hand out to the side and shot several bullets.

"Let's get out of here," Sasuke said, holding a hand out to Ino, who gently held it, enjoying the soothing touch of his before he ran forward, Ino having to follow him around.

Ino groaned as they hid behind a splintered table. "My frikin god, I hate having to fight in a dress," she groaned, and could have banged her head back against the table if Itachi hadn't slipped his hand behind her head. "Fucken bastards," she muttered, loosing the innocent touch she once had.

Holding the gun in her hand she swung her legs over to the side of the grand staircase, sliding down on it and shooting at people that were approaching the splintered table quietly. Sasuke and Itachi easily returned the favor by shooting people from behind her.

She jumped off the railing, running down a couple of staircases before jumping off several other railings. By time, she had easily arrived at the first floor, still hearing a fight with dangerous knives.

Ino's mother was underneath one of the tables, muttering things under her breath but her emotion changed when she saw her daughter. "Today Sasuke is going to choose a bride and you ruined your look? Your hair and dress." she huffed and then closed her eyes.

Sasuke appeared near the table, saying, "Doesn't matter, I already chose, Ino." he moved forward, capturing Ino's lips and without another waste of a second, her arms wrapped around his neck, running through his hair, finding that she also had feelings for him. The feelings she had for him since she was a child never disappeared.

Deepening the kiss was easy for both of them and Ino's mother slowly began to creep out from under the table, leaving them to their little session.

* * *

_**I was not into writing this ...Imma be honest with you.**_

_**I'm still waiting on the others, mostly company but I can't let my time just pass by and I'm doing nothing O.O so I just wrote a one-shot XP**_

_**Review, k? **_


End file.
